


It Pays to Economize...

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, fluff fluff fluuuuuuff, overdosing on candy, valentine's day silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: A little bit of missing-moment silliness inspired by 6x19 - Blaze of Glory.





	It Pays to Economize...

_**Monday, February 16, 9:47 a.m.** _

Deeks has his head buried in a case file as he heads along the corridor towards the bullpen. It’s not  ** _that_** engrossing - just an older open case that he’s doing some follow up work on - but he’s distracted enough that he never even sees it coming until it’s too late.

By the time he realizes what’s happening, a pair of hands has reached out, grabbed the back of his hoodie, and spun him into the burn room. He’s instinctively about to take a defensive stance against his assailant when he regains his bearings and realizes that Kensi is the one who’d ambushed him.

“Okay… _ **that**_ just happened,” he drawls, quirking an eyebrow at her and tilting his head inquisitively. “And the OSP isn’t under attack, so that wasn’t an evasive maneuver…care to share why you dragged me in here, Kens?” He has a pretty good idea why, but he’s amused by her antics and right now he really kinda wants to make her say it out loud.

But she surprises him again, forgoing a verbal answer in order to step into his personal space and kiss him hard, her momentum propelling them both backwards until he’s pressed against the burn room door. Deciding not to question his good fortune any further, he drops the file he was carrying, papers haphazardly cascading to the floor to scatter at their feet.

He feels her arms snake up and over his shoulders even as his own curl around her waist, pulling her against him more firmly. She tangles her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and tugs gently, causing him to nip her bottom lip in retaliation. They carry on for a few breathless moments more - long enough that one of her hands has snuck below the collar of his shirt to trace very distracing patterns along his collarbone. His own have found the gap between her top and her jeans, his fingers tucking underneath the denim to stroke the lacy softness beneath.

Though he very much does  _ **not**_ want to stop, some sense of self preservation (namely the thought that Hetty probably did not spare the burn room from the OSP’s closed circuit security cameras) finally allows him to pull away, though he can’t resist leaning his forehead against Kensi’s as they both try to catch their breath.

“Not that I’m in  _ **any way**_ complaining,” he pants, straightening up to look at her more fully, “but what brought that on?”

She grins at him, her smile lighting up her entire face. “I found your Valentine’s present,” she says, sounding a bit breathy herself, “well, your other one.” (He’d taken her out on the actual day - nice restaurant, flowers, sunset walk on the beach, the whole deal…but he’d also planned another surprise, which she’d apparently sniffed out almost as soon as she’d gotten to the bullpen).

“Ahh,” he murmurs, licking his lips contemplatively. “I  _ **thought**_ I tasted chocolate.” He smiles back at her, brushing an unruly lock of hair away from her face. “Though I have to say, it’s not even ten o’clock…you couldn’t wait till after lunch?” he teases her gently.

“Hey, you’re the one who filled two of my desk drawers with candy. You had to know what would happen,” she quips back at him before tiptoeing up to give him one more all-too-brief kiss. Stepping back, she straightens her shirt and smoothes down her hair before murmuring “thank you, Deeks,” and slipping out the door.

“Just wait till you see what I have planned for Flag Day!!” he calls after her with a laugh. Bending to reorganize and pick up the nearly forgotten case file, he grins to himself.  _Looks like shopping the post-holiday sales paid off even better than I could have anticipated._


End file.
